The High School Demigods
by RyanBrooks
Summary: An alternate, realistic adaptation to begin the Percy Jackson universe. Rated M for strong language, teen drug and alcohol use, strong violence, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or any of the characters.

* * *

Gods this girl is a fucking mess. Okay she's hot, I admit to myself, but still a fucking mess. I look at the girl as she attempts to play beer pong with the older guys at the party. She's smashed and everyone there knows it. The guys take turns grabbing her and spanking her, but she hardly notices. In fact, she's amazed and flattered by the attention she's getting.

She's young, I think, probably only a freshman. Her dirty blonde hair is long and wavy; think typical California teen. Her body is, for lack of a better word, stunning. I still can't see her face as she twirls and stumbles around the basement. It's a sad sight to see such a beautiful girl wasted by some scum seniors.

I sip at my beer and pretend to listen to some sophomore girl's excruciatingly boring story about seeing me in the hall at school. This happens at every party. I sit and try to enjoy my beer, and some girl tries to flirt with me and tell her life story. I'm fine with putting up with these stories when I'm drunk and/or lustful enough, but now I'm stressed and need my alcohol.

As this girl rambles on, I watch the blonde girl. She's dancing now, well trying to dance, stumbling and grinding between several guys. She's bouncing and seems happy, yet oblivious, with the world around her. I shake my head and finish my beer off. I wince at how warm it had gotten since I began watching this girl. I grab another beer and continue to drink.

As the sophomore wraps up her story, I finally see blonde girl's face. I've never seen perfect, but if I had to declare one person's face as perfect, it would be hers. Even though she is insanely drunk, her face is the definition of perfection. Her eyes, as grey as a cloud, are the most prominent of her features. They display trust, excitement, kindness, and the most attractive for me, fire. You could tell she would be willing to do anything and not worry at all what people thought about her. This girl is wild.

The sophomore waits for me to respond to some unknown question.

"Well, Percy?" Sophomore asks me, "what about you?" I really feel bad for this girl now. She's cute, I'll admit, but I honestly do not care at all what she is saying and she desperately wants me to.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," I say honestly and flash her a smile. She giggles and blushes.

"Oh it's okay, I was wondering if you like to dance?" She asks shyly. Oh jeez this girl wants me to dance with her.

"Oh yeah sure," I respond. I don't want or like to dance but I want to get closer to the blonde girl.

"Come on then!" She says overly enthusiastically. She takes my hand and pulls me into the group of people dancing. The blonde girl is still there, bobbing up and down among no less than five guys. I really hate when guys do this but I honestly can't blame them; this girl is one of a kind.

Sophomore turns and wraps her arms around me. She grinds into me along with the pulsating rhythm of the song. I move physically with her, but mentally I'm with the blonde girl six feet away. I still have my beer and continue to drink as I dance. The blonde girl is laughing now, which makes me laugh. It's infectious, and soon most of the people dancing begin to laugh. I'm actually giddy, what the fuck is wrong with me?

Sophomore rubs hard against me trying to get me more into it. I ignore her attempt and watch as a senior guy drapes the blonde girl's arm over his shoulder and leads her to one of the back rooms.

I freeze now, and gently push Sophomore out-of-the-way. She's disappointed and confused, but I can't let a senior guy get this blonde girl fucked up and taken advantage of. I'll be honest, I've seen guys do this before and I've never done anything about it. I've never condoned it but I've never stopped it either. For some strange reason, this girl suddenly meant more to me than any of the girls I'd been with in the past. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I walk to the back room and try to open the door. Fuck, it's locked. I look around and see nobody seems to notice me. Even Sophomore is gone and talking to one of her girlfriends. I don't want to break the door but… fuck it. My drunken side takes over and I put my shoulder into the door, breaking the door open with little effort.

The blonde girl is sprawled out motionless on a mattress on the ground. Her shirt is off and her pants are down around her ankles, but her underwear and bra are still on. The senior is on top of her, kissing her neck and moving slowly down her body. They don't notice me, as the music drowned out the sound of me breaking the lock of the door.

I grab the senior by the collar of his shirt and throw him off her effortlessly. He stumbles to his feet and raises his hands.

"What the fuck is your problem man?" He yells at me. He doesn't wait for an answer. He comes at me with an amateurish right hook. I block the punch with my left arm and hit him right in the stomach with my right fist. He doubles over and I immediately hook him in the ear with my right hand. He goes down hard with that, but I hit him light enough for him to still be conscious.

I squat beside his motionless body. "You stay the fuck away from her," I whisper into his ear. I didn't know I'd have to fight over this girl so early.

I go over to the blonde girl. She's still passed out and breathing softly. I pull her pants up and gently put her shirt back on. I lift her up and carry her in my arms out of the back room. Nobody really pays much attention to me as I walk across the basement with this drunk girl in my arms. They're probably used to it.

No girlfriends of the blonde girl come to stop me as I walk up the stairs and out the front door of the house. I throw the girl over my shoulder as I dig into my pocket for the keys to my truck. I open the back seat door of the car and lay the girl on a makeshift bed made of towels and blankets. I put the back seats down and make this bed when I know I'll be too drunk to drive home. I close the door and hop in the front seat, but turn and watch the girl.

She yawns and lazily opens her eyes a little. "I'm Annabeth," she says with a clever smile. She then closes her eyes and passes out again. I smile to myself. I grab a water bottle in the front seat and click the radio on, turning the volume to low. I can't sleep; my thoughts and heart are racing. Instead, I sit back in the seat and watch this girl named Annabeth sleep as softly as a baby in the back seat of my truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the comments! I'm very busy with other writing and stuff so I'm not sure how much I can keep up the story. I also apologize for the time it took me to post this new chapter; again I've been very busy. I'll continue writing as best as I can if people want me to continue. Comment, follow, review; whatever you want to show you want the story to keep going. Thanks guys.

- RB

Morning came too soon. I'm still in the front seat pondering what I should do about this girl. Should I wake her? Should I drive her home? Why the hell am I worrying so much about this girl? All valid questions, all unanswered.

The girl begins to stir. She struggles to open her eyes, but manages to finally awaken from her sleep. The post sleep calm on her face is immediately replaced by one of terror and confusion. She whips her head around and sees me in the front seat.

"Who the hell are you!" she screams at me, throwing the blankets off her self. She scrambles to the door.

"Calm down," I reply softly, "You're fine please relax." I honestly don't know how to handle this situation.

"How did I get here? Who are you? Where are we?" She panics. She's trying hard to piece together the previous night's events. She continues to look at me, trying to figure out who I am. She begins to cry as I see her come to a false realization.

"Oh my Gods, we didn't…you and me?" She says through her sobs. Her makeup is flowing down her face with her tears; she's in complete shock and sadness. Between her torn shirt, blackout memory, and waking up in some random guys car; I can't really blame her.

"Please calm down, nothing happened," I try to assure her, "Let me try to explain." She looks up at me. It's hard to look into her tear-filled eyes, but I do so anyway. She's waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, basically you got really drunk last night," I start, "You passed out in one of the back rooms and everyone had to leave but you were knocked out cold, so I carried you to my car and let you sleep here. You were too drunk to walk home and I didn't think you would want to get a ride with one of the drunk guys." I finish my explanation. I decide to leave out the potential rape incident, its probably best if she didn't know about that right now.

She seems skeptical. Her sobbing has stopped now, but she looks as if she'll start again any second.

"Who are you?" She manages to say.

"Percy," I respond, "Let me drive you home." Surprisingly, she doesn't protest. Instead, she climbs into the front seat and wipes at her makeup with her ruined shirt. I put the car into gear and start down the road.

"I live on Maple," she says softly. I don't look at her, but I somehow feel her presence in the seat beside me. I feel her breathing, her nervous fingers twirling her hair, her eyes watching my every movement. Why the hell is this girl so different?

"Okay," I answer.

The rest of the drive is silent. Despite that silence, there is still a conversation. Whenever I look at her when she's looking out the window, she quickly looks to meet my gaze and I snap my eyes back to the road. This happens a few times, and I feel extremely awkward. I never feel awkward with girls, but for some reason this one is making me watch every one of my actions. I feel us talking with our eyes in the silence, but that is more than enough for me. I'm surprisingly enjoying this quiet drive.

"This ones it," she says to interrupt the silence. She opens the door and climbs out. Once outside, she looks back to me. "I'm Annabeth, by the way," she says, then gently closes the door and walks towards her house.

You already told me that, I say in my head, I want to learn more besides your name. I pull away from the curb and head toward home.

This girl has to be something special, I say for the millionth time in my mind. I've never been this awake, this excited before in my life. To think a sloppy, drunken girl could be the catalyst for these thoughts… I don't understand. I've been with plenty of girls, plenty of girls that I thought I really liked, perhaps even loved, and yet I've never felt this way before. My mind is a battlefield of emotions and I do not know who is winning.

I pull into my drive way and get out of my car. My mom tries her best to keep the small house looking nice, but the neighborhood and Gabe don't help very much. I walk inside and see Gabe in his reclining chair, his throne. His tank top is covered in cigarette burns and alcohol splotches, otherwise known as his uniform. He's asleep, thankfully, but even his presence makes me want to vomit. My mom isn't home now; she is usually at work at this time. My emotions are clear when it comes to two people: my mom, whom I love with every ounce of my soul, and Gabe, whom I hate and detest with every fiber of my being.

I leave Gabe to his living room kingdom and go to my room. There's not much in my room. A bed, a dresser, a desk; the only things I really need. I let myself fall onto my bed and close my eyes. I'm glad to be in my spartan room, on my shitty bed, and finally be able to close my eyes. My mind wanders as I lay there, but it always returns to one thing. The one thing that has been tearing apart my thoughts, tearing apart my emotions and scattering them across my mind. I try not to think about Annabeth, but my mind doesn't let me.


End file.
